


Here In Your Arms

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Bingo [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck's pretty sure rainy days are the worst kind of day there is. At least until Eddie gives him a reason to love them again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761487
Comments: 24
Kudos: 310





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> For Adri, who prompted falling asleep together for Buddie Bingo.

"This is the worst sort of day," Buck says, looking out at the dark sky and pouring rain with a pout.

As if to prove his point a loud clap of thunder sounds overhead. 

"It's not that bad," Eddie tells him. 

Buck turns to him, face incredulous. "It's storming, Eddie. How is that not that bad? Now we're stuck inside."

"Is it really that bad to be alone with me?" Eddie teases. 

Buck rolls his eyes and sits down on the bed next to him. It's not. Eddie knows that. It's just been getting harder lately to keep his feelings in check around Eddie. Being cooped up with him like this isn't going to make it any easier. Especially with him looking so soft in his sweatpants and too big t-shirt, with his hair in disarray from where he's been lying in bed most of the day. 

Buck knows he could leave. It's only a short run to his jeep. But he doesn't want to. Pesky feelings or not, all he wants to do is be around Eddie.

"Buck?"

Buck blinks and looks down at Eddie, to find him watching him, face expectant. "Yeah?"

"You okay, man? I lost you for a minute."

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking."

"What about? You looked pretty serious."

_ You, _ Buck thinks. Out loud he says, "Just how I used to love storms when I was little."

And it's true. 

"Yeah?"

Buck nods, "Yeah. Maddie and I would make a fort and she'd read to me. And we'd just lay there under our pile of blankets until we fell asleep. I always felt safest there. Like nothing could ever hurt me when I was under those blankets in her arms. 

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here," Eddie repeats. He grabs Buck's arm and tugs. Buck's still confused as Eddie pulls him towards him, until he's laying half on top of him, and Eddie's arms are wrapped around him. 

"What are you doing?" Buck asks. The soft words a contrast to how hard his heart is beating in his chest. 

"Cuddling," Eddie says, as if it's the most normal thing. And God Buck wishes it was. "I'm no Maddie, but I want you to know you're safe here."

Buck tilts his head back to look up at him. There's no hint of teasing anywhere. Eddie looks completely earnest. "I always feel safe with you," he whispers.

Eddie smiles and runs a hand through Buck's hair. "I feel safe with you too."

"I'm glad you're not Maddie," Buck blurts out. Even Eddie raises an eyebrow, he sighs. If this backfires he can blame exhaustion or something. Or just being too damn comfortable around Eddie to have a filter. "I love Maddie, but not the way I love you."

Eddie's lips lift into a small, hopeful smile. "And how do you love me?"

How does Buck explain it? How can he possibly put into words the complexity of his feelings? 

"Like you're the piece my heart has been looking for," Buck says. "Like I want to spend the rest of my life doing anything to see you smile."

"Evan," Eddie whispers, almost like a plea. "I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It feels natural, normal even, to lean up and kiss Eddie. It’s soft and sweet and Buck’s pretty sure he could kiss him forever. Except of course his body betrays him. He pulls away as a yawn fights his way out of him.

“Seriously?” he mutters, resting his head on Eddie’s chest.

Eddie chuckles and rubs his back. “Rainy days are sleepy days.”

“But I don’t want to sleep,” Buck complains. “I want to keep kissing you.”

“You can kiss me all you want later,” Eddie tells him. “After we nap.”

“Promise?” Buck asks, peeking up at him.

Eddie smiles and kisses the top of his head. “Promise.”

Buck settles down against him, sighing happily as Eddie pulls him closer. He can hear his heart beating under him, the steady thumping a reassurance that Eddie is really here, safe and happy and healthy in his arms. 

His eyes slip closed and his body relaxes. He can’t remember the last time he felt this content than this moment, snuggled up in Eddie’s arms, with the sound rain pattering against the window. He supposes there are worse things than rainy days. He may even love them again if this is how he can spend them. With that thought he drifts off to sleep, knowing when he wakes up Eddie will still be here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
